


Messy

by silentdescant



Series: Promptember [11]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Comeplay, M/M, Post-Coital, SePTXCC17, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Mitch likes the mess.





	Messy

Mitch rubs his face with two fingers, smearing the come around. It’s cooling and starting to dry already, and Scott didn’t make nearly as much of a mess as Mitch had expected. He licks his lips, tasting some of the remnants.

“You’re disgusting,” Scott groans. He flops down beside Mitch on the bed, already reaching for a wipe to clean himself off.

“It’s kinda hot, though, right?” Mitch asks. He pushes his two fingers into his mouth and sucks, hollowing his cheeks and thoroughly rubbing with his tongue to get the taste of Scott from his hands.

“It’s gross,” Scott replies. He slaps a second wet wipe down on Mitch’s chest.

“Not yet.”

“I’m not cuddling with you until you clean up.”

There’s come splattered all over Mitch’s stomach and hip, too. It’s starting to feel icky, but Mitch isn’t quite ready to wipe it up yet. He sighs and stretches out, luxuriating in the feel of being dirty.

“Mitchyyyy…”

This is a disagreement they’ve had before. Mitch is used to it. Scott is used to it too, but he’s always impatient and needy after he comes. He’s very tactile and he likes to cuddle, and Mitch likes post-coital cuddles enough too that it doesn’t take him long to put his own needs and fantasies aside.

He takes the wipe and scrubs at the mess on his stomach and his cock. When he brings it up to his face next it smells like acrid cleaning solution, but also like musk and sweat and come, and he sighs again.

“C’mon, I wanna kiss you,” Scott whines.

That’s hard to resist. Mitch cleans off his face and tosses the wipe off the bed. He’ll pick it up later.

Scott pulls him close and nuzzles underneath his jaw. “Dirty bitch.”

“That’s me.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
